


memory in oil, sweat, blood

by escritoireazul



Series: After (the End of Their World) [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Latino Character, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day he drives too fast and at night he dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memory in oil, sweat, blood

He has a new girl now. That's what he asks, "Are you my girl?" She always nods and laughs and grabs his hands while she tells him yes with her lips against his mouth, his chest, every inch of his skin. She reminds him of the past, around the eyes and the mouth and she knows he stills carries old pictures in his wallet. She feels good against him, beneath him, beside him in the dark. The sheets stick to their bodies where sweat slicks their skin. He doesn't think he's ever called her Letty.

_The desert heat bakes the top of his head. He doesn't know how Letty can stand all that hair, plastered to her forehead and the back of her neck. Los Angeles forgets it was once dry wasteland. He can tell, can feel the desolation just beyond the streets._

His new girl loves to ride bitch and puts her feet on the dashboard and laughs whenever he takes a corner too sharp and she's thrown up against him. Her hands curve around his arm as she holds herself in place. He shows off sometimes, hits the NOS, and she looks at him like he's a driving god come down to earth. She doesn't race or drive that fast or know the first thing about an engine.

_Letty drives like she fucks like she talks like she tears down an engine: hard and fast. She puts his hands on her breasts and steers him with the twitch of her hips. She screams and grunts dirty words into his ear and thrusts down so hard it almost hurts. He always comes in sparks and electric clarity and it's better than one quarter mile at a time._

Dom doesn't promise his new girl anything. He touches her and makes her smile and doesn't talk about the future or the past imperfect. He rebuilds cars in the desert and takes her to the shore whenever the heat is too much, which is often. During the day and into the evening he doesn't think about the team or his family or Letty.

_Letty tastes like blood when he kisses her and he knows it's the last time. Her body is bruised and broken and she looks at him with haunted eyes, shadows crossing her face. She knows Jesse's dead and Vince might be soon. She knows he can't keep the promises he made and they'll never relax in Baja._

At night, when he dreams, he's by Letty's side once more. Sometimes he drives and she laughs and flashes white teeth and her breasts in easy movements. In other dreams, she's behind the wheel, arms straight and hands tight as she concentrates, confident in all she does. No matter what, she's in control. Other cars join them as they flee across the desert, into freedom and the way things were meant to be.

When he wakes, he misses her strength and her dominance. Mostly he misses the way she made him home.


End file.
